With the development of electronic technologies, portable consumption electronic products such as cellphone, handheld game player, navigation device or handheld multimedia entertainment device and the like are becoming more and more popular. Generally, a vibration motor will be used for system feedback, such as call prompt, message prompt, navigation prompt of a cellphone, vibration feedback of a game player etc. Such widespread application requires high performance and long service life of the vibration motor.
In the prior art, a vibration motor normally includes a shell having accommodating space, a vibrator accommodated in the accommodating space and an elastic component respectively connected with the shell and the vibrator. The elastic component supports the vibrator to move reciprocally in the shell so as to generate vibration. In order to adjust damping property of the vibrator, a damping block is generally arranged between the elastic component and the vibrator. However, the vibrator of such a structure needs space for installation of the damping block. Therefore, in a certain extent, total weight of the vibrator is compromised, which influences vibration performance of the product.
Therefore, a new vibration motor is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problems.